Steal the White Witch's Wand, Heroes Alliance!
The White Witch's wand was stolen by the Heroes Alliance. Story (At the palace of the White Witch, she is sleeping on her throne.) *Optimus Prime: "The coast is clear." *Isaac: "Well?" *Optimus Prime: "We must-- gah!" (swipes White Witch's wand) *Rocket Raccoon: "We have to steal the statues of all those poor animals and doomed soldiers!" *All Heroes Alliance Members: Right! (One by one, each member of the Heroes Alliance carries a statue each. 1 hour after the theft, the White Witch wakes up.) *White Witch: "Wha-- Ahhh..." *Minotaur General: "The statues and the wand! Wake up, Jadis!" *White Witch: "What about them?" *Minotaur General: "They are stolen, including the kitchen sink! A traitor must have stolen them!" *White Witch: "JAVERT!!!!!" *Javert: (singing) "It wasn't me, it was that Psy-Crow! It was he who took the stone statues and the wand! He took them with a powerful bone!" *Psy-Crow: "It wasn't me! It was the Phantom of the Opera!" *Phantom of the Opera: "It was not me! Tell Megatron!" *Megatron: "It was Vrak who did it!" *Vrak: "No?! Why? It's Master Malkor who did it!" *Master Malkor: "You fools, it was not me who stole them!" (All the villains argue with one another, demanding the wand and the statues.) *Rita Repulsa: "I NOW know who did it, it was you, Zeddy!" *Lord Zedd: "DON'T tell me, tell your father, Rita!" *Master Vile: "I seen it with my own eyes!" (All the villains talk indistinctly and try to kill each other.) *Megamo: "STOP!" *Megatron: "Megamo-sama?!" *Megamo: "I know WHO it is! The Heroes Alliance!" *All Villains: (indistinctly) "The Heroes Alliance!" *Minotaur General: "We have to take the statues back before they could go to a museum!" *General Woundwort: "We have to make a move here!" *Baron Silas Greenback: "Who should be here? Us!" *Gargamel: "Follow the trail of footprints..." (Later... The Heroes Alliance put the statues on to a pedistal on the Hogwarts school.) *Dumbledore: "Well done, Gosei, for tasking these heroes." *Gosei: "Yes, Dumbledore." (Later, in S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.) *Tensou: "Now, let's see that is turned to stone here... A lion which the White Witch mistook for Aslan, a tiger, a bear, a rhinoceros, a squirrel, a badger, a jaguar, a kangaroo, some centaurs, some griffons, a giant, the Spirit of the Trees, a fox, a wolf, a boar, some satyrs, and Mr. Tumnus the Fawn were turned to stone statues so far... any animals that were not, maybe?" *Optimus Prime: "Yes. We'll testfire the wand at a raccoon in the forest!" *Rocket Raccoon: "Hopefully not me!" *Optimus Prime: "Practically right, you should turn into stone yourself, a tanuki!" *Rocket Raccoon: "Tanuki?" (Later, in the forest, they turned the wild raccoon to stone with the help of Rocket Raccoon, who wielded the wand first.) *Rocket Raccoon: "Let's try a beaver near the river." *Hound: "Right!" (As they turn a beaver eating wood to stone...) *Optimus Prime: "Let's try the Zoetrope Cheetah Sanctuary." (As the cheetahs turn to stone in zoetrope-style run) *Isaac: "Good! Spin Psynergy!" (The turned-to stone cheetahs are in zoetrope motion!) *Legolas: "There's a frog flicking its tongue on an insect or five." (As the frog turned to stone while flicking its tongue...) *Legolas: "Why won't we try a... A rabbit?" (As a rabbit is turned to stone mid-hop...) *Optimus Prime: "Should we try the petrification on a gorilla?" (As a gorilla beating its chest and roaring was turned to stone...) *Ultra Magnus: "Would you try a dog?! (As they transform a dog lifting its leg on a tree along with its urine to stone...) *Legolas: "Let's all go back to base." (At Forrest Blackwell's building...) *Forrest Blackwell: "Want to get your... wand back?" *White Witch: "Oh please! Let me have my wand!" *Martin Brisby: "This is worse. They turned rats to stone! And turtles! And sharks and dolphins! And killer whales! Orcas, I mean." *Megatron: "The situation's worser! They turned a mouse to stone to trick us!" *Queen Beryl: "They dislocated the statues to Hogwarts!" *All Other Villains: (talking indistinctly) *Queen Beryl and White Witch: (together) "Enough of this." *White Witch: "Now, tell me that one of the Guardians of the Galaxy has the wand." *Forrest Blackwell: "You mean that pesky raccoon?" *Megatron: "Rocket Raccoon and Optimus Prime took the wand!" *Wicked Witch of the West: "We have to steal it!" *All Villains: "Right!" *Lotso: "Remember, you've got a playdate with destiny!" (Meanwhile, at the Starship Enterprise's museum...) *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Speakus Anos Magickus! Make these statues speak!" *Lion Statue: "Where were we?! I spoke! Thank you for saving Narnia!" *Optimus Prime: "Thank you." *Rocket Raccoon: "Come on!" The end. Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Transcripts